


Yield

by frek, sova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Early Morning Make Outs, Illustrated, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and Derek wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with our little collaborations, Sova is the artist and Frek is the author. ♥
> 
> Thanks to [literaryoblivion](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) for the quick beta. ♥

It had been a good night. A _very_ good night by anyone's standards, Derek reasoned. And when he stretched out, warm and content from the rest he had, finding Stiles' body pressed up alongside his, Derek knew that he was wrong. It had been an incredible night.

Stiles was still asleep, snoring softly as he nuzzled in against Derek's shoulder, a wayward arm flung across his waist, long fingers curling possessively around his hip. They were both still naked, never bothering to dress after coming down from the shared high of the night spent wrapped up in each other. And as Derek slowly woke up, he was glad for it. It felt good waking like this, warm skin pressed against his own, sleepy soft breaths ghosting over his bare shoulder, the reassurance that Stiles wanted to be here as much as he wanted him there.

Derek turned and watched Stiles as he slept on, reaching out to brush a careful fingertip along the gentle curve of Stiles' lips as he smiled in his sleep. He wondered briefly what Stiles was dreaming about, if it was the memory of their time together making him smile or something else. He knew, though, that it didn't make much difference what it was that was making Stiles smile, only that he was happy. 

Stiles stirred, shifting closer to Derek as he murmured in a drowsy voice, burying his face in against Derek's neck, the fingers on his hip tightening. Derek let him press closer, content to just hold onto Stiles while he slept on, listening to the familiar thud-thud of his heartbeat, his steady breaths. He knew from experience that Stiles was on his way to waking up, knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Stiles' breathing would change and the fingers pressing into his skin would find a new purpose and life. Derek loved these last few moments to himself, that he could revel in Stiles without any demands on him, could anticipate what would happen next.

Soon enough, there was a soft sound against Derek's neck, those long fingers flexed against his hip and Derek recognized Stiles very rhythm changing from slow and sleepy to awake and alert. Stiles didn't say anything as he woke up, instead he started to shift against Derek, head tilting to press his lips to the pulse in Derek's neck, leaving a soft kiss there, and then another just a little higher. Derek tightened his arm around Stiles' waist as he began to trail the kisses up along his neck and over his stubble covered jaw. 

When Stiles' mouth finally found Derek's, they were both fully awake. Stiles had moved in the bed until he was straddling Derek's hips, leading him in a slow, lazy kiss. Derek's hands moved over Stiles' sides and hips, fingertips brushing along sleep-warmed skin as their bodies pressed close together, not a breath of space between them. It was easy to lose himself to the kiss, to the soft slide of tongues and lips, the small sounds escaping into the kiss, caught between them. 

Stiles grew more insistent as the kiss went on, hands finding Derek's arms and pinning them to the bed, holding him down as he let his lips make their way back down Derek's jaw and toward his neck. When Stiles found the sensitive spot just below his ear, though, Derek wouldn't take any more. He let out a growl from deep in his throat and rolled Stiles in the bed, pressing him down on the mattress, his knees bracketing his hips. 

Stiles gave the semblance of a struggle, a hard look on his face the whole time he bucked his hips up against Derek, attempted to pull his hands free from Derek's strong grasp. Derek's grin only widened as Stiles moved against him, his body defying the expression he wore. He ducked down and nuzzled in against Stiles' neck, teeth scraping over the tendon there. Stiles arched up into the touch, making Derek hum against his skin.

Stiles made a soft sound, a plea for more, and Derek released one wrist. He scraped his teeth along the tendon again before nipping at Stiles' skin, leaving a small mark behind. He followed with a gentle press of his lips, leading to more - a trail of kisses up along Stiles' neck. Stiles still tugged and pulled at his trapped wrist, but he tilted his head for Derek, giving him room to tease and taste, his body yielding to Derek's every touch.

Derek pulled back slightly, looking down at Stiles, at the softening expression on his face, the way he gave in so beautifully for him. He felt his heart swell, the ache in his chest new and bigger than anything he had felt before. He met Stiles' gaze and let out a rough breath, feeling it shake. The knowledge that this was his, that he could have this every morning if he wanted, overwhelmed him, and it was several beats before Derek was able to lean back in and capture Stiles' mouth for his own once more. He kissed him like it was everything to him, like he lived for the wet brush of Stiles' tongue against his own, of Stiles blunt, human teeth pressing into his bottom lip. And he did. He never wanted this to end, never wanted to stop kissing Stiles, to let this moment pass.

The birds were singing outside their window. Sunlight was shining through. Stiles was naked beneath Derek, their mouths and bodies moving in sync. Every small sound Stiles made was for Derek, was because of him. His body yielded to Derek in the most delicious ways, and it was all he could do to just keep moving. Keep kissing. Keep touching. Keep loving Stiles with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us both on tumblr, [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) and [@geeky-sova](http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com).


End file.
